More Than Coffee
by NowYouKnowYouKnowItNow
Summary: Everyone knows it's more than coffee... A/O.
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I'm going to play with them anyway.

A/N1: This is chapter 1 of who knows how many… it's short, just a little something to get your attention. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing.. Reviews are appreciated… Thanks!

A/N2: I was listening to Tegan and Sara when I wrote this chapter… 'On Directing' from their new album Sainthood..

"More than Coffee"

-SentimentalTune

I wish you wouldn't look at me like that, like I'm the only person in the room…

It's unnerving, almost to the point of being obnoxious..

When you look at me that way, I can think of one thing, and one thing only… last night.

_Make love to me, make me yours…_

Your words come back to me, and I feel a thin line of sweat start to form on my brow. I bite my bottom lip, trying to listen as details of the case fill the air between warm brown eyes focus on me, and for a moment, I lose my focus, forget that I am supposed to be listening and contributing to the discussion that is going on around us.

I push my glasses back up to where they belong, suddenly aware of the fact that it is warmer than usual in the precinct. I take a deep breath, exhale slowly, quietly, as not to draw attention to myself.

I look up to find that your eyes are still on me, only this time, they are a darker shade of brown, filled with want, with something primal that is bordering on need. You don't avert your eyes, instead, I watch as you slowly look me over. Your eyes sweep from head to toe, then back up to make direct eye contact with me once more.

You flash me a small smile, and I can't help but smirk.

I know what you're thinking, and unless I miss my guess, you have a few ideas about how to kill the two hours I have before I have to be in court.

Once the briefing is over, you casually make your way over to me, your hip just barely brushing up against mine."I'm going out to get coffee… care to join me?" You ask, your voice low and gravelly, but still as smooth as silk.

_Make love to me…_

Your words crash into me once more, and I feel a familiar warmth spread throughout my entire body."I have to be in court in two hours."

You smile seductively."That's plenty of time… for _coffee_." You assure me, slipping your leather jacket on then handing me my cashmere coat.I allow you to lead the way, knowing that since your apartment is closer, that's where we'll end up.

"El, call me if anything comes up. We're gonna go grab some decent coffee.." You shout over your shoulder, seemingly unconcerned with some of the knowing looks we're getting as we make our way out of the precinct.

_Everyone in here knows we are not going out for coffee…_

A small smile dances across my lips as it occurs to me that I don't give a damn.


	2. Conversation

Disclaimers: Still not mine, but that's not going to stop me..

A/N1: I'm working on turning this into something.. Into what? I don't know yet. It could turn into something substantial, or it could blow up in my face and end up being a piece of pure fluff… Any suggestions?

A/N2: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review chapter one!

More Than Coffee

-SentimentalTune

Once we are in your patrol car, you turn to me and flash me a beautiful smile."My place or yours?" You ask, and I smile back at you.

I fasten my seatbelt and shrug.

"Your call."

Since this little rendezvous was your idea, I'll go along with whatever you have in mind.

"Okay, my place it is then.." You tell me, fastening your seat belt then starting the car.

I watch you out of the corner of my eye as you check your mirrors before easing out into traffic.

"You do realize that no one bought that 'going for coffee' line, don't you?"

Your smile widens, and it's written all over your face that you're not too concerned that your entire squad knows we're going out for something a lot hotter than coffee.

"I know… but I had to think of some excuse. Besides, they've been giving me a hard time over you for months now. It started out as just speculation, but Fin running into us at the Yankees game.. Munch bumping into us at the movies… Elliot and his brood seeing us jogging together in the park.. They're detectives. They have started putting two and two together." You tell me, reaching over and taking my hand in yours.

_I love it when you hold my hand.._

I look down at our hands, at our fingers laced together, and suddenly, something hits me.

"I don't mind if they know we're together… do you?"

You squeeze my hand a little, and I smile.

"I was actually wondering.. I mean, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything… and I'd understand if you want to keep it quiet a little longer… your career and all.. But maybe, sometime in the future, we could tell just the guys about us.. I'm not asking you to drag me home with you for Christmas or anything…" Your voice trails off and I notice a small blush creeping up on you.

I can't help but laugh a little.

"They already know… I don't see why we can't tell them, you know, make it official?"

We pull up in front of your building and you put the car in park then kill the engine.

The nervous, almost shy look on your face is a far cry from the look you were wearing while looking me over at the precinct, and, to get your attention, I unlace our fingers then lace them back together, tugging on your hand a eyes go from staring at our hands to looking into mine, and I flash you a smile."Sometimes, I can't help but wonder why the hell you're with me, you know that?" You ask, averting your eyes. "Women like you… well, they don't go for my type.." Your words trail off, and I take a deep breath.

When you glance up at me, I squeeze your hand and lean in and press my lips to yours.

There's no way I'll be able to pour everything I feel for you into just one kiss, and so, when I pull away from you, I feel a small smile forming on my lips once more.

"I don't know what you mean by 'girls like me'… and I don't have a clue what 'your type' is… but I know that I love you, and that I am with you for more reasons than mere words can express… So, please.. allow me to show you."

That having been said, I unfasten my seatbelt and get out of the car, not even glancing over my shoulder to see if you are following me.. because I already know that you are…


End file.
